


Sick Day

by shotgun



Series: Christmas Present Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the RP partner that I think I've had the longest. She's super awesome and I absolutely love rping with her~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SameDestination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/gifts).



“Sammy,” Gabriel whined, moving so that he was partly on top of his boyfriend where they were laying in bed.

Sam groaned softly. “Gabe…”

“I don’t want you to go to work,” Gabriel pouted, “I wanna cuddle today.”

With a sigh Sam brushed his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “Baby, I can’t just call work and tell them I have to stay home and cuddle.”

“Of course you can,” Gabriel huffed and Sam smiled softly, pressing a kiss to the smaller man’s forehead.

“Why today, babe?”

Gabriel gave a little shrug and ducked his head, mumbling something incoherent.

“What was that?” Sam asked, tipping his chin up.

“You’ve just been so busy lately,” Gabriel mumbled with a shrug, “You’ve had all these cases and you didn’t have court today, so I just thought...I dunno. Never mind.”

Sam sighed softly. It had been awhile since he’d gotten to spend any real time with his boyfriend and it’d be a lie to say that he wasn’t missing the hell out of him. “I guess I could do some work from home,” he murmured, “I’m not feeling so well anyway. It might be a 24 hour bug.”

Gabriel grinned and leaned in to kiss Sam before handing him the phone. And the spend all day in bed. Though there was definitely more than cuddling going on.

 


End file.
